How could I forget?
by mathmaddy
Summary: What will happen when Natsu loses his memory, and the only way to get it back is for him to spend time with his soul-mate. Unfortunately, nobody knows who that is.Will it be his old friend or his new partner? First, they try Lisanna, but when Lucy finds out it's working, she leaves Fairy Tail. Will Natsu be able to convince her to stay, or will it be too late. Read to find out.
1. To See Her Again

Chapter 1 I blinked slowly as I sat up in the bed I was laying in. In front of me, there was a smiling face with long white hair looking down at me. I didn't know who she was, but she gave off a sense of familiarity. I squinted at her more, but when I couldn't figure it out, I scrunched up my face with irritation. "You're so cute when you're confused Natsu," said the woman. He didn't know who she was but..., who was Natsu? Confused, the irritated boy laid back down hoping to get more rest, but just as he started to fall asleep, he heard a loud crash from below. Suddenly the pink-haired boy bolted out the door with one thought, _he was going to kill that bastard Gray._ However, as soon as he got to the source of the location,it disappeared, and he found himself looking up at a castle-like building he didn't recognize. The white haired girl from before appeared behind him and urged him to go in and meet everybody, though he had no idea who she was talking about. My first impression of the place was that it was a wreck. No that would be an understatement. It looked like most of the chairs and tables had been broken multiple times before which, he guessed, they had. There were empty barrels of beer lying around all around the room and currently a woman with scarlet hair was giving some half naked bastard a lecture. _She's as scary as ever,_ noted a small voice in his head for the second time. As soon as he walked in, all the faces turned toward him. He didn't know anyone here, but by the way they looked at him, he should. "Oh my," said the white-haired mage, "I guess you've forgotten after all." At this, the rest of the strange people looked down in disappointment, and sadness, some even walked away to the corners, but one girl ran out of the miniature castle. Although he didn't have a great idea of who she was, he felt the slight urge to protect her. She had blond hair, and beautiful brown eyes, and he faintly remembered her. _Great, you idiot, you upset her again,_ said a small voice in her head. Yes, he decided, he did remember her. She was the only one. Before he could chase after the girl, the other strange mages pulled him to the side, and quizzed him on things he didn't know the answer to. A light-blue haired mage was reading books, as was the white-haired girl from earlier. He sat in silence while everyone doted on him. _Geez, this crap is so annoying,_ said a small voice in his brain, but it soon disappeared. The white-haired girl was the first to shut her book, "It's as we feared, the only way to make Natsu remember, is for him to spend lots of time with his true love." As she said that, a small smile and blush appeared on her face before it went back to normal. "Unfortunately, we don't know who that is…" everyone else sighed, and their frowns deepened. Natsu had never shown any interest in a girl, let alone one they knew. Except for, well Lisanna, but that had been a while ago. Did he still love her? Or did his heart belong to another maiden now? Well there was only one way to find out, but before they could, the pink-haired boy passed out, his dreams filled with the mysterious girl from before. All throughout he sleep he was smiling for the first time in days. Natsu never saw the girl's face, but he knew one thing for sure, he was in love with her. He felt a large pang of longing in his heart, and regretted not going after the girl the moment he saw her, but he'd see her again, wouldn't he? Yes, he decided, he would definitely see her again.


	2. The Girl he Wouldn't Forget

Chapter 2 Lucy beckoned for him to follow her, but he couldn't keep up. She tore through the streets and it was all he could do not to lose sight of her. When she finally stopped, he was about to reach out to her when he was knocked from his sleep. He Grunted. "Sorry, dude," replied an oblivious Gray, "You were mumbling something about catching up." Natsu stared in disgust at the boy in front of him. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and by the way he looked so confident about it, this was how he dressed all the time. He turned away from the idiot who, under no circumstances, ever be his friend. There was just no way. Suddenly, the white-haired girl from before appeared, and dragged him back down to the place he went earlier, although this time it was quiet. They all peered at him anxiously until it made him feel uncomfortable, especially after the girl with white hair left. He wondered who she was. Suddenly, she reappeared behind him, but this time she had a girl with short white hair. Her deep blue eyes and her smile let off an aura of kindness and friendship, but he didn't get a feeling from her like he did from Lucy. The white-haired girl introduced herself as Mirajane, but told him he could call her Mira. The shorter girl beside her was her sister Lisanna. Mira told him that to get his memories back, he would have to spend time with his soul-mate, but they weren't sure if it was Lisanna or not. It wasn't like Natsu had anything against Lisanna, but he didn't really remember her, and to be quite frank, he would much rather spend time with the girl from before. I mean, how hard could it be to ask for ten minutes away from my other nakama said the same voice in his head from before. So, they were my Nakama, he mused. It seemed impossible for him to have that many, and all at the same place, too. Was this how many a lot of people had, he wondered. Then, he wondered about the girl he saw crying earlier. Was she his nakama too?, or did she hate him, and that's why she ran away? As he pondered the newly found question in his mind, Lisanna dragged him away. That was okay, he decided, since he was never good at thinking anyway. As she dragged him throughout the city, he struggled to memorize the layout, but soon recognized it as the city that was in his dream. As soon as he tried to find the path she took though, Lisanna pulled him the opposite way. He decided to let Lisanna lead him, he had no idea where they were going, and even he did, he doubted he could find it in this state. Well, it turned out, she was dragging him to a huge sakura tree. It was beautiful, and so was the meadow surrounding it. As much as he was happy to see the beautiful park, he couldn't help but notice the head of golden hair sitting and crying under it. She smelled of vanilla and cinnamon, and the smell of her alone brought warmth to his body. But as he was relaxing in the scent that could bring comfort to him in the middle of a crisis, she disappeared. He was about to slump away and pout at his misfortune until he realised he could follow the scent she left behind. Even though it wasn't stronger than anyone elses, he knew hers the best. With this new-found revelation, he decided to do his best to enjoy the picnic, after all, he could see Lucy when he was done. But all throughout the picnic he was restless, and couldn't wait for it to end. As soon as it was done, he ran off, explaining there was something he wanted to check out. He easily followed the girl's scent to what must have been her house. He knocked on the door, but when she opened it and saw it was him, she ran away. Natsu stood where he was, torn between following her and staying there. But the longer he stood, the more dizzy he felt, and the faster the world seemed to spin around him until it wouldn't stop. It spun so fast he couldn't tell his original position until he felt himself collapse on the cold, hard pavement. The last thing he remembered was her warmth holding him. 


	3. Love or Hate?

Chapter 3 When I woke up, I smelled her scent all around me. It was in the room and it was on my clothes. I took in the pleasant scent, the one that seemed to warm my very soul. Suddenly, I was broken from my day dream when I realised she wasn't here. I slumped down, dismayed, until I smelled a similar scent coming from the kitchen. I burst in and it wasn't until I was there that I realised I didn't remember coming into her house. When the girl saw me, she sighed and said, "Geez, Natsu, you don't ever change do you? You're always bursting into my house." At this comment the voice in his head took control of him, and he blurted out, "Nuh uhh, this time I used the door." She noticed he smiled, smug with the fact that, for once, he had made a good defense. She quickly finished up the breakfast and sat down to eat. She took a portion of the food and left the rest to Natsu, like she always did, and it was only the fact the he asked why she took a little and why e got a lot that made her remember. She laughed and shoved him lightly before she realised he had forgotten his memories. He had forgotten her. The fact made her frown slightly, after all, to reverse the spell, he would have to spend time with his soul-mate. So after that, he wouldn't have time to hang around her. And as much as she hated Natsu always bursting into her apartment and doing embarrassing things, she would miss him. She frowned deeper, but realized it would be impolite, so she quickly put on her smile she always did when something went wrong. After breakfast, she went to take a bath to relax, and to give Natsu time to re-familiarize himself with the place. As she was sitting in the tub, she barely noticed the loud clatter coming from outside, she was so used to it now, so it wasn't until she stepped out that she saw it. Her bed was on fire and all of her perfume was knocked over on the floor near-by. She was pissed. He. Caught. Her. Bed. On. Fire. AGAIN! "Get out1" she screamed at the boy, no nodded slowly and jumped out the door. "Use the door you jerk," she couldn't help but mutter to herself. Natsu mumbled as he walked back to the "mini-castle". What was her problem anyway, it not like he meant to catch her bed on fire. He was just trying to smell her scents in a bottle when he accidentally caught on fire when he smelled one he didn't like. And since he was sitting on her bed it caught on fire with him. As much as he was mad with the girl for yelling at him like that, he couldn't help but feel sorry for destroying her property. Yes, he decided to make it up to her by taking her on a walk in the park. He knew just the park too. He would take her to the park he had seen her at the day before. As soon as he got to her house, he started to pull her away. "Wha-" she started to say, before realising it was best not to ask. She was sure that her outburst before would have been enough to scare him away for the day, if not life. And she didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that he came back. She smiled as she recognised the place he was dragging her to. She had seen him here yesterday with Lisanna, but then he had looked really bored. At least he was up until she left. But once they got to the park, she realised he wasn't done dragging her yet. He knew it was around here somewhere, but where. All he remembered was the faint outline of the tree. That and something about Lucy. He just knew it was something special. his face lit up suddenly spotting the tree across the park, and he started to run toward it, clasping her hand tightly. As he stood before the tree, he realised it wouldn't be as easy as he had originally thought it would to climb up the tree with her. So, he did the only thing he knew how to do. He threw her up the tree and jumped up after her. At first, she seemed angry but soon, a light smile lit up her face. She knew this tree. It was the one Natsu had dug up for her when she was sick. She had been really disappointed, because she couldn't see them change blossoms, so he dug it up and put it in the river b her hose. Of course, he had gotten in so much trouble afterward, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was that he Remembered. At first she smiled, he had remembered her, but then she also remembered. She remembered that he was here yesterday with Lisanna, and that she was his supposed soul-mate. Not her. Of course he would remember, why wouldn't he? Natsu smiled, so he wasn't the only one that had remembered. He hoped this at least, would start to make it up to her. This tree was special to him, but by the smile on her face and the way her eyes shone, it was special to her too . "w-Why, Natsu," she asked, "Why did you bring me here, to this tree." He thought about it hard before he answered "Well, I felt bad about your room and all, so I decided to make it up to you," he said. But for some reason, instead of smiling, she just frowned. So, she thought, he had just wanted to make it up to her, that was all. Maybe she wasn't special to him like she thought she was. But, then again, maybe she didn't want to be. No, that was a lie. She had always wanted to be special to him, from the very first day they met. But she wasn't special to him. She knew she wasn't. But maybe it was better that way. "Stay away from my life!," she yelled, before jumping down from the tree. "I don't want to talk to you again," she said as tears streamed down her face. It was better this way, because the more time she spent with him, the more she wanted him. This way was the best, for both of them. He was very confused at her sudden outburst. But he couldn't help but notice her limp away after jumping down the tree. She must have twisted her ankle, he thought. Before he realised that if she did, it was his fault. He had made her upset. Again. But one thought kept lingering in his head. Does she love me? Or hate me? 


	4. Lucy- Gone Forever?

Chapter 4

It wasns, or rather dayt expecting that. It didnt want to cause any problems just because she had been rejected. She kept going back and forth whether or not she should just take the poor kid to her house, when she realized she had already gotten her coat on. Oh well, she sighed, one night cant know where his house is yet. She smiled, and went to search for him.

When he had finally gotten tired of walking around, Natsu sat on the floor in defeat. He would just have to wait until the morning. This was just like his luck to get stuck outside while he had no place to stay. Suddenly, he thought he caught a glimpse of white hair. When he looked even closer, he realized it was the young girl that had told him to call her Mira. He ran after her, since she clearly knew about his previous life, she could help him out. When she saw him, the white-haired mage looked surprised, and even more so when she felt that he was freezing. **she cooed, She said after hearing his side of the story. **

**Lucy thought she had seen Natsu running after someone, so she decided to check just in case. Besides, if it was him, she had to stop him before he caused to much trouble. She struggled to catch up with the boy, he was surprisingly fast when he was motivated. However she couldnt help but worry about her. Natsu realized he didnt believe she had come all this way just for him. It wasnt like his own. She was sure he would be just as comfortable at Miras houses if the majority didnt dealing with an ordinary street thug. **

**Natsu thought he smelled her fear scent, but it disappeared so quickly he thought he was going crazy. That made it twice this night that he had thought he smelled her scent. But it wasnt there, and her scent stopped. Something was wrong, but what could he do? He could barely navigate through the city. He raced back to Mira**Lucy** he said, and her eyes widened. What had happened to the mage!?**


End file.
